1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle propelled boat and more particularly pertains to providing a multipurpose vehicle for transportation of people with a motorcycle propelled boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of boats and attachments for motorcycles is known in the prior art. More specifically, boats and attachments for motorcycles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of propelling a boat are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,399 to Mochel discloses an attachment for motorcycles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,601 to Yoo discloses a boat arranged to carry temporarily a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,801 to Herrit discloses a bicycle watercraft assembly. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,509 to Valenti discloses the ornamental design for a boat for use with a motorcycle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,436 to Cox discloses a motorcycle boat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,176 to Capilla discloses a boat propelled by a motorcycle. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a motorcycle propelled boat for providing a multipurpose vehicle for transportation of people.
In this respect, the motorcycle propelled boat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a multipurpose vehicle for transportation of people.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved motorcycle propelled boat which can be used for providing a multipurpose vehicle for transportation of people. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.